


Cold hearts and Warm arms

by Raven_Lycan0410



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella Swan Has a Twin, Bella has a brother, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lycan0410/pseuds/Raven_Lycan0410
Summary: Bella Swan is the older Twin Sister to Damian Swan. Starting a new life in Forks was never on his bucket list. But neither were intermittent blackouts and a never-ending hunger. Finding himself in the grips of a passionate game he didn't know he was playing, Damian must somehow learn to control the threads fate has given him. While trying to protect his heart from thieves.
Relationships: Alec/Original Male Character(s), Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Aro (Twilight)/Original Male Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Original Male Character(s), Edward Cullen/Original Male Character(s), Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Original Male Character(s), Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 16
Kudos: 193
Collections: Gay Fanfiction





	1. Chapter 1

_The forests around him flew by while he clung to the soft fur he buried his face in to protect it from the wind rushing past. The wolves large paws never seemed to be on the ground long enough to force itself forward at the breakneck pace, which soon slowed to a canter and then walk before stopping at a meadow of wildflowers. Beautiful pinks, purples and blues called out to him, caressing him, cajoling him to lie among their petals and leaves. He slides from the wolf's back and walks forward to the meadow, his wolf transforms and presses its fever warm chest to his back, warms wrapping around his waist and holding him tight._

_"Be mine," he whispers into his ear, hot breath travelled over his skin sending shivers of wanting down his spine. Turning in the hold he loops his arms around his wolf's neck and pulled him close, their noses brushing against one another before their lips-_

"DAMIAN!" Came the shrill voice of his older sister, Isabella Swan. 

"SHIT!" Damian jumped up in surprise, tripped himself up on the tangled bed sheets and fell off the side of his bed with a thump onto his carpeted floor. "Piss off Isabella," he called back. He could picture her standing there with her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. Not that she ever looked different. 

"Then get up! We have to be at the airport in four hours so Rene wants to leave now," With that the stomps of her bratty footsteps sounded on the stairs, leaving Damian in peace at last. Grudgingly, he pulled himself up off the floor before choosing his clothes and heading for a shower, passing his mother on the way. 

"Hello darling," she kissed his cheek and tried to straighten his wayward curls. "We really should cut these," Damian just gave her a fond look and accepted her fussing. She was his mother, she was entitled to fuss over him if she wanted to. A quick shower and change had him charging down the stairs and accepting the bowl of yoghurt and fresh fruit his mother handed him. 

"Thanks, mum," Looking at his sister and mother Damian noted, again, how unalike they looked. Isabella had taken their parents looks. With their mother's brown hair and heart-shaped face and dads brown eyes. Meanwhile, Damian had dark hair, in certain lights it looked midnight blue and purple eyes he didn't look like their child at all. But they assured him when he asked that yes, he was their biological child. Presenting Damian with his birth certificate, that had both their names on. 

It was confusing but at the same time, not. It often made him feel smug that Isabella was described as the average Swan child, while he was exotic. Damian could admit to himself in the corners of his mind that he was, indeed, a very vain creature. Their mother chose that moment to hurry the siblings out and into the car to the airport. Once their she helped them book in, check their passports and take them to the gate. Rene fussed over Isabella for a while, stroking her hair and trying to convince her to stay with her and their new Step-father. The girl brushed her off and turned away, missing the hurt look on her mothers face. Damian did not. To compensate his sisters lack of affection to their mother her swept her into his own arms and swung her around. She shrieked and laughed at his antics, clinging to his neck.

"Oh you!" She huffed once Damian set her back on the ground. Straightening her clothes she smiled fondly at her youngest child, now a young man of seventeen and wondered where the time went. "Are you sure?" She asked him earnestly. Damian pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

"You need this time mum. You and Phil, to...connect, have fun without us kids around. And don't worry, we'll call every weekend, text, email so much you'll be sick of us. I promise," Rene held back her tears and cupped her sons face in her palms. 

"My darling," she rubbed their noses together. A token of affection they'd always had for each other. "I'll miss you," she whispered to him. Her greatest shame. Loving her son more than her daughter, but Rene was never able to connect with Bella. No matter how hard she tried, arranging mother daughter classes for them. Sports, cooking, arts and crafts. Nothing took to Bella and she never seemed to have much interest in either of her parents attention. Damian was different. After every failed attempt at bonding with her daughter he would drag Rene into some activity. Arts was always his passion and the house was littered with oil paintings, clay sculptures or other things he'd crafted to cheer up his mother. 

He'd also become very affectionate. Hugs, kisses and just general touches seemed to make him energetic for the rest of the day. She'd see him, after kissing him goodbye in the morning just jump and prance about. Full of life. 

"Ditto," he whispered back. "Isabella will too," just then they called the twins flight and they had to part, with one last kiss and panicked bag check Damian followed his sister onto the plan. 

==============================================================================================================================================================

Three hours later Damian stumbled off the plane, groggy and disorientated. He thanked the flight attendant and asked them to pass it along to the piolet before following his sister into the airport. Charlie Swan was easy to spot in the crowd, wearing his police jacket the other people kept a wide berth. Damian smiled widely and waved at his dad. 

"Dad!" he called. Charlie smiled awkwardly at his children. They'd grown slightly. He grunted in surprise when Damian threw himself at his dad, trying to hold onto his son and not let them both fall to the floor. 

"Careful, I'm not as spry as I used to be," he joked. Bella just waved and said a quiet hello. Damian pulled back and grinned sheepishly. 

"Sorry Dad. I just missed you," he admitted. Unknowingly warming Charlies' heart. 

"Lets get going, I brought the patrol car," he added. Bella groaned but Damian fist pumped the air. 

"Yes, can we turn the sirens on?" he asked enthusiastically. Charlie shook his head fondly.

"Nope, you know that there only for emergencies," Damian pouted, bottom lip red and sticking out with big purple eyes that almost swayed his father. 

"But this is an emergency...it's almost dinner time," he tried to persuade but Charlie stuck to his guns. With that they climbed into the car and drove home in relative silence. 

"Your hairs longer," Charlie said to Isabella. She hummed and flicked her hair a bit. 

"I cut it since the last time we saw you," she replied. Damian winced slightly but tried to keep them talking. 

"Yeah, Bella also won the Schools Science award dad," Charlie nodded.

"Yes, your...mum told me, well done. I'm...proud of you," he praised. Bella thanked him but went to looking out the window in silence. "Um, she also said you won that dance competition you were in Damian,"

"Yes, ballet. It was more of an informal audition. The dance department wanted to cast rolls for swan lake and decided to make a competition out of it. with prizes and everything. I got Odette, cuze I'm so tiny and 'Looked like an actual girl' but I had to turn it down to come here so...aw well," he grinned. Charlie nodded again. 

They arrived at the house and Damian helped Charlie unload their luggage and take it all inside. 

"The rooms I left as they were the last time you guys were here. Just new bed sheets. The lady at the store helped me pick them. You still like purple don't you?" He asked Bella. 

"Um, yeah, purples cool," Bella's room was upstairs but Damian got the den. They'd converted it to his bedroom when he and Bella got too old to stay in the same room. 

"Thanks Dad. Want me to make dinner?" Damian asked dumping his bags in his room. 

"Um, there's not much here," Charlie admitted. "Also, Billy's coming by in a bit, to watch the game he usually brings a pizza and beer with him. So I thought, take out,"

"Uncle Billy!" Damian cheered. "Take outs fine, just gotta make sure to get a vegetarian for Bella, she's a veggie now," 

"Ah," Jus then a car honked and Charlie looked out the window, "That's them," 

"Them? Who else is- OH MY GOD!" With that Damian launched himself at the tall boy. Wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "JACOB!" Jacob laughed and swung Damian around. 

"Good to see you too," He set the boy down and gazed at him in wonder. Damian had grown but was still shorter than Jacob, who found his throat going dry when he looked into Damian's face. Heart pounding. 

"Where's my hug?" 

"Uncle Billy!" Damian hugged the older man tight, breathing in his scent of woods and fire. 

"Hello little star, its good to see you," Bella chose that moment to join them, walking down the stairs awkwardly. 

"Bella, you remember Jacob and uncle Billy, if you don't he's the one that used to fall into the lake when we went fishing," Jacob made to grab the shorter boy but missed when Damian danced just out of reach. 

"At least I could touch the fish. 'I'm not touching that, it's slimy,'" he teased back, affecting a high voice in reference to Damian." 

"It was slimy!" Charlie cut in before they could get too into bickering. 

"Wasn't there something you wanted to show the kids Billy," The man nodded and patted the large red truck they'd arrived in. Bella grinned. She'd been wanting a car ever since she got her licence.

"Cool!"

"Its both out yours. So share," Charlie tossed Damian the keys who immediately handed them to Bella. 

"You get the first test ride, now come on! The games on and Dad said PIZZA!" Damian pulled them all into the house. Never once suspecting that at this moment everything in his life would change. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Damian let his body relax as 'The dance of the sugar-plum fairy' filled the air. His limbs automatically settling into familiar positions, he began to move. Arms up, leg out, toes pointed. He spun, crouched, leapt, dipped in time with the music. Opening his eyes, he met gold and let the music sway him towards the pale features of his pianist who watched him hungrily. Like prey ready to be devoured. The music faded out and Damian returned to standing still. Waiting for the man to move. To prowl towards him and trap the younger boy in his arms. Sway them both together to an imagined rhythm before taking him to the floor and sealing their lips together.  _

============================================================================================================================================================== 

Damian was up early the next day, unable to sleep from excitement. He'd taken over the kitchen the night before and stocked the fridge and cupboards after dragging Jacob and Bella to the grocery store. He spent the hour before Charlie woke up cooking and preparing a feast. Sausages, bacon, eggs, hash browns, Bella's fruit salad and his yoghurt. 

Charlie walked in shortly after he set the plates down and looked on in surprise. 

"Wow," he said, eyeing the food apprehensively as he took a seat. Damian smiled at him in return. 

"Morning!" he chirped. Grabbing a plate, he filled it with what he knew his father liked before handing it to him. 

"Morning, you know there's only three of us, right?" Damian pouted. 

"Yes, I know. Some of this can be saved for later. I just get really hungry so end up over cooking," he admitted shyly. His overeating was a sore subject for him. 

Once Damian hit puberty, he'd developed an eating disorder, he was constantly hungry. The doctors didn't know what to do as any diet plan and pills they put him on weren't working, they also didn't believe he had a disorder as he never put any weight on, staying firmly at 135 pounds which was considered incredibly healthy, until they watched him put away three cakes, a roast dinner, beef stew, several burgers and then ask for more. It felt like he would never be full after a meal, so Damian took to carrying small snacks with him to offset any continued hunger at mealtimes. 

"Ah. Right. Your mum said something like that," Charlie replied, feeling off kilter. "Um, well I should get to work. Are you okay to get to school? You're both enrolled and everything, the schools just pass the town centre, can't miss it really," He said, standing from the table and walking to the door. 

"Yeah we should be fine. See you later," Damian took his fathers untouched plate and wrapped it to put in the fridge for later. Bella walked in then and nodded at her brother. 

"Charlie head off to work?" She grabbed the chopped fruit and munched delicately on an apple chunk, watching her brother sulk. "Let me guess, the food freaked him out?" 

"Yes, we should get going soon," Damian muttered, feeling hollow. He wasn't expecting anything from his father after being apart for so long. But staying in the same room as his children without a buffer for more than five minutes would be nice. Bella finished her breakfast and washed out the bowl, laying it on the rack to dry. Grabbing her coat and bag she bumped shoulders with her little brother. 

"Hey, I'll buy you lunch," she bargained to cheer him up a bit. While she was never close to her parents, their divorce hit Damian hard and he tried so hard to keep them close. It never worked but there wasn't much she could do except try to keep him smiling. 

"You'll regret that," Damian joked. They loaded into the truck and Bella drove them to school. 

============================================================================================================================================================== 

Forks High School was a grey building. Matching the town in general. Damian let his eyes look over the students milling around the carpark. They all looked over and stared as he and Bella pulled into a free spot. He unbuckled and turned to face his sister. 

"Into the Frey," He joked. He met her eyes and saw the hesitation he felt so he grabbed her hand and squeezed it in comfort. "We'll be okay," Bella huffed but nodded. They hugged and parted, climbing out of the truck and walking to the building. 

"Okay, the office first," Damian grabbed directions from a nearby student and they head to the room. The lady gives Bella the stink eye but flutters her eyelashes at Damian who shivered in disgust and they left quickly. The pair amble around the place looking at room numbers and ignoring peoples staring trying to find their room. Their rescued when a sweet, nerdy-looking boy appears in their path. 

"You're Isabela and Damian Swan. The new kids. Hi! I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need, tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on," He goes on, listing his resume to the twins who look at each other. Bella rolls her eyes, but Damian watches the kid fondly. 

** "  ** I'm the Suffer in Silence type. You'd have better luck with him," Bella retorts, jutting her thumb at Damian who just smiles and hold out his hand for the kid to shake. 

"Good headline for your feature. I'm in the paper, and you two are the front page," 

"Ooh," Damian cooed, but Bella got flustered and tried to back away. Eric laughed and waved her off. 

"Woah, chillax. No feature," 

"Could you point us to Mr Varner's class?" Damian asked, saving his sister from further embarrassment. Eric nodded and led them away, obviously soaking up the attention the other students were sending the twins way.    
  
"You guys missed a lot of the semester, but I can hook you up - tutor, cliff notes, medical excuses," Damian laughed at his exuberance. 

"That's good of you Eric, thanks," Eric blushed but led them into the classroom.    


English flew by. The topic was one that was relatively easy, Wuthering Heights was an easy read and Bella's favourite book of all time, because she was a secret romantic in Damian's opinion. 

Gym was next and it split the room into two groups. Girls playing volleyball and boys basketball. Damian practised his drills with Eric, and Bella tried to make herself invisible on the field as she dodged the ball when it came her way. On one volley she was unlucky. The ball came flying at her and she closed her eyes, hands thrusting forwards she volleyed the ball straight into the blond head of one of the basketball players. She scrambles over embarrassed. 

** "  ** Are you okay? I warned them not to let me play," The boy turns around to face her, rubbing the back of his head. Damian turns attention to the scene also, watching to see if he was needed by his sister. 

"Just a flesh wound, your Isabella, right?" Bella grimaces, but nodded. 

** "  ** Just Bella," The guy holds out his hand for her to shake, a dopey grin on his face that tells Damian all he needed to know about the guy. A soft-hearted twit was no real danger to his sister. 

"I'm Mike Newton, my family owns the sports store here in town. That's your brother, right?" The blond points at Damian, who raised his eyebrow at the gesture causing Mike to flush and chuckle nervously. Bella just rolled her eyes. 

"Yes, that's Damian. He's my twin," Suddenly one of the more enthusiastic girls appear, big grin, bouncy red hair pulled into a ponytail. Slotting herself in between the two in a clear powerplay of possessive jealousy, so startlingly obvious it caused both Damian and Bella's eyes to roll.    


"She's got a great spike, doesn't she? You're from Arizona, right? Aren't people supposed to be tan down there?" She asked, rudely. Damian straightened his shoulders, ready to interfere but stopped at Bella's sharp head shake. 

"That's why they kicked us out," this caused Mike to laugh softly and look at Bella from under his lashes. Bella felt herself flush ever so slightly at the look. Mike's eyes big and blue, shining with mirth. Jessica laughed because Mike did which just made Bella feel uncomfortable. 

After the bell rings Damian and Bella were invited to join Mike and Jessica in the cafeteria. Eric pops up and squishes himself next to Bella, subverting Mike who scowl at the Asian boy before sitting next to Jessica. 

"Mike you met my Home girl Bella," Mike narrows his eyes. 

"Your home girl?" he repeats shrewdly. It makes Damian giggle slightly. 

Jessica rolls her eyes but turns to Bella. "It's like 1st grade all over again, and you’re the shiny new toy," her tone is just this side of bitter and Damian shoots her a look, but Bella only smiles awkwardly. Just then a flash goes off and Bella jumps, looking behind her to face another girl. With dark hair and glasses, she smiles apologetically. 

"Sorry, needed a candid for the feature," 

"Feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again," Eric commented. Shooting down the idea. Damian perks up at the disappointed look on the girl's face. 

"But I have been told by reputable sources that I am very vain and love to be photographed so I am all for interviews," he tells her. Angela smiles and Eric looks shocked. 

"Really? You'll do it?" Damian shrugs. 

"What’s the harm?” He replied. Eric shouts in joy and wraps his arms around Damian who grunts at the impact but pats the boys back anyway. 

The groups attention is soon diverted to the cafeteria doors where a group of rather beautiful teenagers. Damian felt his face flush slightly upon seeing the group. 

“Who are they?” Bella asked. Jessica sniffs slightly at the group of beautiful people. 

“The Cullens,” Angela answered, her voice a little breathy. Jessica leans in, swinging into gossip mode. 

“Doctor and Mrs. Cullen’s foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago,” 

“They kinda keep to themselves,” Damian nodded his head, biting down on a stolen cucumber stick from his sister’s plate. 

“Makes sense. If they’re foster kids then they’d probably feel better sticking with each other than other people,” 

Jessica snorted and shook her head. “No. It’s cause they’re all together. Like, together  together . The blond girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett,” She subtly pointed to the beautiful girl and playful looking guy beside her. 

“They’re a thing. I’m not even sure that’s legal,” 

“Jess, they’re not actually related,” Angela reasoned. 

“But they live together. And the little dark-haired girl, Alice, she’s really weird...”

Damian raises an eyebrow but looks at said girl. 

“Reminds me of a pixie actually. Have you spoken to any of them?” Jessica blushes, ducking her head. 

“Well, no but she’s with Jasper, the blond who looks like he’s in pain. I mean  Dr. Cullen’s like this foster dad slash match maker,” 

“So, you’ve never spoken to them and for some reason think you have the right to make snap judgements about them? Maybe Jasper is in pain ever thought of that? Chronic pain isn’t exactly an unknown,” Damian rebuffed, tired of her nasty words. Everyone falls silent at his words till Angela pipes up.

“Maybe he’ll adopt me,” this causes everyone to laugh, even Bella, but Damian’s attention is taken by the last figure who walks in. He’s tall, as pale as his siblings with locks of honey gold and golden eyes. He takes Damian’s breath away if only for a moment and suddenly Damian can’t take his eyes of the boy. 

“And, who’s he?” Bella asks, noticing her brothers staring. 

“That’s Edward Cullen,” Jessica answers, her face  mischievous , Edward looks over at the group as if he heard her and meets Damian’s eyes with a slightly confused expression. Damian drags his eyes up Edwards body, making it obvious he was checking the boy out. Landing on his face he was taken aback by the slightly frustrated look on his face, so he diverted his attention back to the table only to hear Bella’s reply.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” For the rest of the break Damian snuck peeks at the handsome group. 


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t until the next day that Damian had an encounter with the Cullens. 

And it wasn’t a good one. 

He, Bella and Mike had just walked into Biology. They showed their notes to Mr Molina who lets Mika drag Bella to sit with him and nods his head at the only other empty seat in the class. Next to Edward Cullen. 

“Try to follow along as best you can till you catch up,” Mr Molina said. This causes Edward to look up and Damian swallows a gasp. Edwards eyes had gone black, repulsion and fury swirling in their depths, if looks could kill Damian would be very dead right now. Almost immediately Damian scowled back at the boy. He’d done nothing wrong so there was no reason for Cullen to be looking at him like that. He sits down on the stool and Edward jerks away from him to the other edge of his seat, cementing a lead feeling in Damian’s gut. 

The rest of the lesson followed in tense silence. Damian felt the heated glare on the side of his face throughout, at one point he was tempted to just say ‘fuck it’ and walk out. He had his hand covering his nose most of the hour, but nothing smelt bad in the room and Damian  _ knew  _ it wasn’t him. 

Once the bell rang Edward was off his chair and out the door in a flash. By the time Damian left he was long gone. 

He went to his next lesson in a foul mood. Art was supposed to be his best class but as soon as he walked in, he saw Alice Cullen and his mood plummeted even further. He tried to concentrate on his work but couldn’t. It wasn’t until the bell went that he spoke to Alice. She walked up to him while he was packing up and smiled. 

“Hey! You’re  Damian, right?” 

“Suppose I must be,” he answered gruffly but Alice just smiled again. Jasper was a little further back. “Yeah, you’re in Edwards Bio class,”

“ Yep and tell your brother he’s a dickhead that needs to sort out whatever problem he has with me cause I’m not putting up with it,” with that he shouldered his bag and left. Meeting up with Bella to go home. 

Damian begged off on eating dinner with Charlie and Bella at the diner to finish his  artwork . Instead of drawing the landscape his teacher set he scowled at the picture of Cullen. 

“Okay, this is getting out of hand,” he whispered. Getting up he collected his things for a shower and left the room. A quick shower later Damian crawled into his bed, he tossed and turned for an hour or so before huffing in frustration. He sat up, pulled his shirt over his head and wriggled his bottoms off, kicking them onto the floor. He lay back, head pillowed and hair spilling over the cushion. Damian ran his hand from his neck to his chest, scratching lightly at the skin to create a pleasant buzz under his skin running to his crotch. This hand tweaked at a nipple, while the other cupped his member lightly. Closing his eyes in pleasure Damian let his  mind wander. His hand stroked when his mind pictured tanned skin and dark eyes.  _ Warm hands cupped his hips as lips tickled the back of his neck. Long hair tickled his skin and made him groan lightly. Soon those hands disappeared, and cool limbs wrapped around him. Damian’s breath hitched and his hand quickened, he pictured pale skin and golden eyes. A dangerous beauty that consumed him and made him see white.  _

Opening his eyes Damian glanced at the mess on his torso and sighed in satisfaction. Grabbing some tissues from the dresser he cleaned the mess and got dressed again, he headed for his door. After that he was hungry again. 

He never noticed the golden eyes watching him from the corner of the room, never heard the deep growl the creature released, nor did he see him sprint out the door behind him and out the front door with his sketch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Cullen wasn’t at school for the rest of the week. It shouldn’t have bothered Damian so much, but it did, it was like abandoning an art project right before he’d reached the final draft. Or stopping a dance before the apex. His mind and body where buzzed for the confrontation and outcome. Instead he sat alone in Biology while making kissy faces at Bella and Mike who both blushed hotly. 

When Edward did return to school it was grey and pouring it down. Bella groaned while Damian grinned and sprinted out into it. Only to nearly slip on some ice. He laughed as Bella slipped and slid like Bambi on the frozen path. 

“Ice does not help the uncoordinated,” She mumbled. Charlie joined them, keeping a hand on Bella’s elbow to steady her to the car. 

“It’s why I got you  new tyres” the twins look over and see four brand new tyres. 

“The others were nearly bald,” 

“No-one's ever done that before,” Bella commented, causing Charlie to look on in confusion. “Never mind,” Charlie nods and heads to his cruiser. 

“I’ll be late for dinner. I’m heading down to Mason Country. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by  some kind of animal ,”  Bella shared a look with her brother who shrugged his shoulders. 

“An animal?” 

“This isn’t Pheonix anymore, honey. They’ve been hunting it for a week with no luck. Thought I’d lend a hand,” 

“Okay. Stay safe,” they say at the same time with matching grins. Charlie barks out a laugh as he climbs into his car. Damian helps Bella into the passenger  seat, and he takes the wheel. 

They’re swarmed by their friends when they enter the school building. Eric immediately starts chatting up Bella who barely notices. He’s talking about the prom when Mike  interrupts

“Come on, Arizona. Give it up for the rain,” shaking his cap over her head. Bella smiles shyly at the act while Damian rolls his eyes. Mentally telling them to get it over with and kiss already. Turning to his desk he freezes. Cullen was sitting in his seat like he’d never left. 

Damian narrows his eyes but straightens his shoulders and marches over to his own seat. Plops his books down, ready to address the boy but he looks up and Damian is caught in dark eyes. 

“Hello, I didn’t have a chance to introduce myself last week. My name is Edward Cullen,” this snaps Damian out of his reverence and he nods. “You’re Damian,” 

“Last time I checked,”  he muttered, scowling when as he sat Edward moved to the extreme edge of his seat. 

“Onion Root tip cells! That’s what’s on your slides. Separate and label them into the phases of mitosis. The first partners to get it right, win...the Golden Onion!” Mr Molina exclaims, holding up a spray-painted onion.  “Come on people, tick tock,”

Edward slid the microscope over to Damian giving him a tight smile. Taking it Damian snaps in a slide and focused the  lens . 

“You’ve been gone,” he stated curtly. 

“Out of town. For personal reasons,” Damian raises an eyebrow at the boy and shakes his head in a ‘I don’t believe you’ kind of way. 

“Prophase,” he identified the sample and went to change the slides.

“Can I look?” he slides the scope  over, and Edward looks in.

“Prophase,”

“No shit,” Damian muttered. Edward writes it down (even his writing is fancy) before swapping the slides. He takes a breath and faces Damian, piercing him with his stare. 

“Enjoying the weather?” 

“Seriously? You’re asking me about the weather?” 

“It appears,” he retorts. Damian can’t help the smile he gives. 

“Well. Yes, I am. I’ve always liked the rain, or the snow, or the sun, or thunderstorms. I just don’t mind what weather it is really. Bella’s the twin who can’t stand the wet. Or cold. Or turtlenecks,” he jokes. He looks at Edward and does a mental double check. A small smile seems to play at the boys very pretty lips. And for the first time Edward looks at Damian in intrigue rather than frustration. But still doesn’t give away whether he despises him or not. 

Damian takes a moment to study Edwards face while he investigates the microscope. His cheekbones were perfect, his lips looked soft and his skin was smooth like a sculpture. Edward startled for a moment before looking at Damian who blushed. Afraid he’d been caught out in his thoughts. 

“What?” He asked, before slowly looking behind him in case someone had snuck up on him. 

“Nothing, Anaphase,” Edward replies, scribbling down the answer. Well, if perfect cursive was scribbles then...yeah, scribbled. 

“Oh. May I?” he asked with a dry look. “Anaphase,”

“No shit,” this makes Damian laugh lightly and Edward smiled back at him. For the first time Damian thought they might get along. 

“So, why choose the wettest, coldest place in America if you’re sister hated the place?”

“It’s...complicated,” he answered, snapping another slide into place. 

“I’m sure I can keep up,” 

“Our mother remarried,”

“Complex. So, you don’t like him,”

“What? No, Phil is great. He makes mum happy and that’s all I need to know. It’s just...he’s a minor league baseball player and being at home raising two kids meant she couldn’t see him as  much, so I suggested we stay with dad while they go traipsing across the country playing,” 

“Ah,” Edward replied. “But now you’re unhappy,” Damian’s head snapped over to the blond so fast his neck cricked. A protest on his lip that died when he met Edwards eyes, a concern for the other boy shining in their depths. 

“No, I just miss her sometimes,” he muttered, feeling vulnerable before the other boy.

“I’m just trying to figure you out. You’re difficult to read most of the time,” he’s staring pretty hard at Damian, clearly trying to read the boy. Damian leans closer to Edward, looking deeply at his eyes. 

“Did you get contacts?” Edward leans back, a hesitant look on his face.

“No,”

“It’s just, your eyes were black before but now...now there this golden colour or-” 

Edward jolted from his seat, grabbing his bag and leaving the room at the bell went. As he did Damian saw his hands, curled into tight fists and shaking ever so slightly. It confused and frustrated the boy, he thought they were finally getting along. 

“Fuck it,” he muttered to himself 


	5. Chapter 5

_The office was cool and quiet. It sent tingles up Damian’s spine, and waves of anticipation settled over his body. The doctor looked him over with honey-colored eyes, filled with mirth and lust. Damian ran his hand down his shirt, unbuttoning as he went revealing smooth skin to the other man._

_The doctor stood, golden eyes fixated on the bare flesh now, coming round the desk he sat behind the man reached out familiar fingers and traced one down his torso to the top of his pants._

==================================================================================

Damian got to his and Bella’s truck before she did and as Bella had the keys he had to wait. He saw Edward standing with his siblings by his Volvo. Their eyes met for a moment and Damian jolted as desire ran through him. Suddenly a screech filled the air, Damian turned and gasped. Coming at him was a large grey van with Tyler behind the wheel, it had skidded on the ice and Damian knew he didn’t have time to run out of reach of the van, looking around for some kind of cover he met Edwards horrified eyes then the van was almost on top of him.

He must have closed his eyes because the next moment Edward was above him, closer than he had ever been and Damian couldn’t help the hitch in his breath. He took in his flawless face and gulped. Then the van smashed into the rear end of his truck, spins towards them but Edward's hands stopped it, creating a dent in the wheel arch, quite literally pushing the car away from them.

Suddenly sound returns to Damian. Screams and yelling, people calling for help and running.

Damian misses most of what happened around him, too busy watching Edward. Fear was still etched on his face, fear for Damian.

“Are you alright?” he asked lowly, face still close to Damian’s.

“Me?! You just stopped a car with your hands. We need to get you to a hospital, you could have hairline fractures, muscle tears, chips in your bones,” he exclaimed then winced as pain spread across the back of his head.

At the hospital, Damian sat waving his feet back and forth on a gurney, a doctor looking into his eyes with a penlight. Charlie and Bella then rushed into the room.

“Damian are you alright?” Charlie asked (demanded). Damian rolled his eyes then winced again.

“I’m fine dad. Calm down,”

Tyler who had till then been lying down on an opposite bed, lent over to speak with him.

“I’m so sorry, Damian. I tried to stop I did,”

“I know, it’s alright Tyler –“

“The hell it is! We nearly lost you!”

“Dad. Stop it, you know how bad that ice is out there. There was bound to be an accident,” Charlie wrapped Damian up in a tight embrace.

“You can kiss your license goodbye,” he growled at Tyler. At that moment another doctor came into the E.R. Tall and pale with golden hair and matching honey eyes. He smiled when he saw the group and Damian just about swooned, thought that might be the concussion.

“I heard the Chief’s son was here,” Saint’s alive even his voice was sexy. Damian could feel his blood pressure rising.

“Good. Dr. Cullen,” Charlie greeted. Damian did a double-take.

“As in Edwards Dad?”

“Yep he’s one of mine,” the man chuckled.

“Is he okay? He kinda saved my life, his arms aren’t badly damaged, are they?” he asked, he didn’t think he would be able to handle it if Edward was hurt thanks to him.

“No no, a little muscle strain but that’s about it. Adrenaline can be a saviors grace in times like this,” Damian sighed in relief though something niggled at him.

The doctor takes a medical chart and flicks through it.

“You’ve got a knot growing back there, but your x-rays show no indication of concussion,”

“Try and stay out of hospitals huh kiddo,” Charlie warned, glad that there was nothing too seriously wrong.

“Dad if you want me to stay out of this hospital I suggest you get new, and very old and wrinkly doctors,” he winked flirtatiously at Dr. Cullen who laughed outright. A nurse looked over and played along.

“Oh no you don’t young man, he’s mine I called dibs when he first got here,” she blew a cheeky kiss at the doctor that had everyone laughing.

“I just gotta sign some paperwork, you call your mom,” Charlie orders, Damian groaned.

“You told her? She’s probably freaking out, I got cut the other month on the lawnmower and she just about had a conniption,” Charlie only shrugged at hurried off. Damian grabbed his phone but paused when he sees Edward with his father and sister.

The girl was obviously angry with Edward who in turn stood his ground while Dr. Cullen played intermediary.

They whispered but the dad caught sight of Damian and halted Rosalie’s tirade.

“Let’s take this in my office,” the two left and Edward approaches Damian.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Damian asked. “How’d you get over to me so fast?”

“I was standing right next to you,”

“Edward I’m not an idiot. You were across the lot, by your car we looked right at each other,” Damian insisted. Edward stepped closer, expression icy.

“No, I wasn’t. You’re just confused, you did hit your head. No one will believe anything you say either way,” he retorted. It hit Damian hard that Edward thought he was some gossiping busybody.

“Well, not that I was going to tell anyone. I also wanted to say thank you, you dimwit but if you can’t handle idle curiosity then fine. I don’t care how you did it, or why. I know we don’t know each other very well or at all really but if you think I’m sort of tattle tale then fine!” he scolded the other boy. They stood in silence for a few moments, Damian staring at his feet, feeling small and like rubbish.

“You’re not letting this go are you?” Edward said, voice turning fond and frustrated. He didn’t like the look on Damian’s face.

“No,” he replied.

“Then I hope you enjoy disappointment,” he walks away but stops when Damian calls after him.

“Why _did_ you save me?”

“…I don’t know,”


	6. Chapter 6

Damian’s return to school was put off for several days. While his concussion was all but faded the accident and subsequent bang to his leg had aggravated an old wound.

Well, if having his femur all but shattered by someone who claimed to love him could be classed as an ‘old wound’. Damian spent two days in bed, his leg throbbing, leaving him unable to walk on it. He was surprised Carlisle hadn’t said anything about it from his charts. Charlie didn’t know much about what happened before they moved to Forks.

He didn’t know about Adam.

He didn’t know that Damian had first realised he was gay when the cheeky, green-eyed boy from physics winked at him from across the room when he was fourteen. He didn’t know that Adam asked him out just a week later, they shared their first kiss just three days after that. For the next two years, it felt like Damian was on top of the world. Adam was his first everything, of course, there were some red flags, but they were easily ignored in the face of young love. Sometimes Adam would get jealous of Damian spending time with other people, he didn’t like Damian’s dancing, his crafts, other people flirting or talking with him.

The first slap happened after another pointless fight. Adam had been so remorseful, hadn’t even looked, touched or spoken to Damian for almost two weeks afterwards. He’d then begged forgiveness, flowers, gifts, chocolates, some of Damian’s favourite music, anything to show how sorry he was. Now, Damian wasn’t a pushover, had never been one. But he did love the other boy so. And he forgave him.

He never hit him again after that, until that winter when the ballet showcase was almost opening. Adam didn’t think he should go, wanted to spend time with him instead. Damian wasn’t about to drop out of the ballet, not for anything or anyone. Adam hit the roof. He screamed, raged, threw things.

Then the beating.

Damian knew he wouldn’t ever feel pain like that in this lifetime. Not the broken bones, the cuts, or bruises. No. The pain that left him breathless was from his heart. He passed out sometime during the blows and woke up in the hospital; collapsed lung, eight broken ribs, 3 one side five the other. Dislocated collar bone, broken wrist and radius but the worst, aside from the cracked skull, dislocated jaw and other broken parts was that Adam had shattered the bone in his right leg. The doctors had managed to save it with pins and braces all down the bone, but he would never be able to put sudden wait down on it again, which meant he would never dance again either.

When he awoke in the hospital it was four weeks later, the doctors had put him under to keep the swelling down on his brain. His mother was by his side, clutching his hand, while Bella flitted in and about, trying to get Renee to eat and sleep while casting worried, frightened glances at her brother. Damian made his mother promise not to tell his father, she told him one of the other male dancers had to pull Adam off him and that the police had arrested Adam for battery. Renee and Bella both told him to press charges and he did, very quietly and also obtained a restraining order. Nothing was to get back to Charlie. Ever.

That was the true reason he had to drop out of the dance, though it had been almost half a year since then, it wouldn’t do any good to tell Charlie the truth. And Damian would never see Adam again so there didn’t seem much point. They told Charlie he’d been in a mugging.

Now with his leg acting up, he couldn’t go to school till the ache stopped it also meant gym was out of the question now, which meant he wouldn’t see Edward for the next few days either. Which was worrying. He shouldn’t feel so strongly for a boy he just met. A giant red flag just about smacked him in the face whenever he thought about him.

A knock came at the door,

“Squirt?” Charlie’s head came around the door and he smiled, a small smile but warm none the less. “I’ve called Dr Cullen, thought he might prescribe something for your leg,” a soft, glowing warmth spread in Damian, his father was a good man despite his stiffness, it wasn’t something his mother was good at. She often forgot to get his prescriptions. He opened the door wide and stepped aside to let Dr Cullen in. Damian snatched up his covers and pulled them to his chin. Carlisle smiled amused at his antics. Still achingly handsome and dashing. A face like that had no business being a doctor.

“Damian, this isn’t the first time I’ve seen a boy’s bare chest you know,” he commented.

“It wouldn’t do for you to see me in the altogether before our first date Doc. Gotta make the right impression,” he cheeked. Charlie’s eyes had taken a glazed look. The ‘i-don’t-want-to-hear-my-children-flirting-with-people’ look that fathers often get.

“I’ll get out of your way,” he ducked out and shut the door behind him. Carlisle put his bag down on the bed and motioned for Damian to lose the blanket. Which he did. He was beginning to feel hungry.

“Now, can you describe the pain for me?” he asked gently, all kind and sweet.

“Doc, you saw my medical file. Its usually only a 3 or 4, just an ache to remind me its there. After the accident it went up to about 8 or 9, now it’s sitting pretty at 6. A constant throb and I can’t put any weight down on it when this happens,” he explains, rubbing at his thigh over his sleep trousers.

“And does it flare up often,”

“Only when its really cold,” Carlisle asked to see his thigh and Damian was more than happy to oblige the man, cold fingers prodded the muscle, taking note of every wince or grimace, then he traced the long scar that ran from his hip to just above his knee, faded now from the vivid red it had been to pale pink, almost silver colour. The man had a dark look in his eyes when he saw the scar. Hungry for something.

“This didn’t happen from just a mugging did it,” it wasn’t a question. Damian felt the bitter twist of his lips.

“It did, in the sense that I was robbed of something,” he answered. Carlisle’s bright eyes studied Damian, keeping him trapped for a moment, a cold finger reached for his face and traced his jawline, it made Damian freeze. Tingles spread from that point of contact to the rest of his jaw and down his neck. He felt his pulse pick up and mouth go dry. 

“A lovely thing like you should never be hurt like this,” he muttered, Damian was sure he wasn’t supposed to hear that, so he let it lie.

Carlisle pulled back, the spell broken and looked at the file he brought with him. “You’ve also been prescribed a supplement, stomach binder?”

“Yeah, doc thought it would curb my appetite, but it didn’t do much good, I could still eat a giraffe if offered,” he grinned, lightening the mood.

“Well, I’ll look into that some more, but re-prescribe them for now and a bottle of mild pain killers for when it gets bad,” the Adonis jotted down something on a pad, Damian didn’t doubt that he would have the same, elegant cursive as his son. “Don’t take more than one when the pain gets really bad. They’re addictive if you’re not careful,” his eyes turned serious for a moment, driving the point home before returning to their beautiful molten caramel.

Carlisle left shortly after, promising to either drop the meds off with Charlie or have Edward to give them to him at school. The air remained charged, Damian’s body was hot all over and the only thing stopping him from locking his door was the fact he might fall down on the way and then his dad would worry and wonder why he was trying to get to the door in the first place and it wasn’t like he could just say, ‘Hey dad, yeah no worries, just trying to rub one out with thoughts to my school mates father’. So he suffered in silence, trying to ignore the way his jaw still tingled and how the ache in his leg had dimmed ever so slightly in his presence.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle returned to his home later that evening. He’d written up the prescription and had the pills and supplements in his bag to ask Edward to give to Damian. Which put the beautiful boy at the front of his mind for the umpteenth time since he’d met the enchanting male. He never thought he’d meet his lifemate; it was 200 hundred years since he’d been turned when he met Edward and then Esme. A young woman who needed real love and acceptance. A woman who’d helped him raise five exceptional children or keep them in line really.

A woman who deserved far better than him lusting after a child.

But he had, did and was. Thinking of Damian Swan made him think of that damned medical report, the long long long list of injuries and how broken that boy had been, only months before. He imagined him, lying on that bed, sedated with tubes and wires, face all bruised and cut up. Plaster everywhere.

A low, dangerous growl ripped through the air startling the doctor. Proving how deep in thought he was if he didn’t hear Edward approach. Looking over at his ‘eldest’ son he wasn’t surprised to see the black eyes of hunger.

“What happened? Who did that to him?” he almost roared. Esme had sped into the room at the sound of her son's rage.

“It didn’t say in the report. And he’s not open to talking about it, leave it alone Edward,” the blond ordered. Edward growled again, this time a warning.

“Like you? Haven’t you got enough? Why do you have to have him too!” Esme shot a look at her husband, confusion evident with a hint of disbelief.

“It’s not up to me or you Edward. Don’t forget he’s human,” With that Carlisle strode passed the copper-blond and into his study, Esme on his heels.

“Carlisle? What’s wrong? Why was Edward so upset? Is it about that boy?” she rapidly threw questions at him, questions he wasn’t sure he _could_ answer.

“Esme, I found him,” he whispered. Regret filled his chest. This lovely woman who’d been by his side for so long would be hurt by this.

He turned, ready to soothe and embrace his wife but stopped short at the beaming smile on her face.

“Really? Oh truly Carlisle, how wonderful!” she clapped her hands before throwing them around his neck and holding tight. “You must introduce us to him, we’ll make an evening of it! Oh, Alice will be so happy to have an excuse to decorate,” her smile was bright and encouraging, throwing Carlisle for a loop.

“You’re okay…with this?” he asked, Esme, calmed slightly.

“Oh, Carlisle. What we have, this companionship. Its made me so happy, but we both knew we’d find our life mates one day. You just found yours' first is all. Though I want to make it very clear I’m not going anywhere,” she looked as stern as she could, and Carlisle couldn’t stop the flutter of his dead heart. How he adored this woman.

“I never thought you would go anywhere,”

When Damian went back to school he was met with concerned glances and well wishes. He thanked everyone and assured them he was better. Tyler took to following him and Bella around, offering to carry his bags and whatnot. Despite Damian’s assurances, the boy seemed to be hell-bent on making it up to him.

Classes dragged on as they often did but Damian was determined to behave when it came to Biology. Obviously, Edward was upset about his probing and it really did have nothing to do with Damian, but his curiosity was scratching at his brain. It was almost as bad as his unending hunger.

Edward was sat as still as ever, still as beautiful as always and suddenly Damian cursed his bum leg from keeping him at home, he barely moved when Damian greeted him and never spoke a word during the lesson. Just before the bell went Damian grabbed Edwards forearm, causing the man to freeze.

“If you're angry with me about the other day, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pried,” he apologised. He didn’t like the thought of Edward angry at him. Edward breathed out slowly, turning to face Damian and smiled, very small, very brittle. But smiled none-the-less.

“It's fine, I’m not angry, not at you,” he rummaged in his bag for a moment before handing a bottle of pills to Damian.

“Carlisle asked me to pass these on to you,” his voice was the deep baritone Damian admired so, they were lent close together, and Edwards sweet breath fanned his face. Their fingers just brushed together, and Damian shivered at the cold, satin touch. Edward however, shoved the pills forward and wrenched his arm back, grabbed his bag and left. Damian sighed, it always felt like one step forward, six giant leaps backwards when dealing with Edward Cullen.

His stomach made itself known more urgently with an aggressive rumble.

The days continued with sullen silence on Edwards end and hopeful probing in Damian’s. He tried to say hello, ask him how he was, little things like that but was met with silence or non-committed noises. Though the other boy seemed to get even more sullen or even angry when Damian asked after his family.

Though it all changed when the snow melted, and March came barrelling around the corner.

“Jessica asked Mike to the dance,” Bella announced at breakfast. Damian searched through his mind as he chewed his breakfast, dance, dance, dance.

“Oh! The Girls Choice one?” she nodded, an insecure look to her eyes.

“You wanted to ask him?”

“I don’t know, I think so. He’s…nice, funny, handsome,” she trailed off at the gleam in Damian’s eyes.

“Did he say yes?”

“He said he’d think about it,”

“Then strike now! Ask him,” he urged. Bella bit her lip, leaning back in her chair.

“What about you?”

“Hmm?”

“Who are you going to ask?”

“Are you assuming me to be the ‘Girl’?” he teased, a joke which would have fared much better against someone who didn’t like offending people but flopped in the face of his elder sisters’ nonchalance.

“Nobody, I’m thinking of heading to Seattle,” that was the end of the conversation. The best thing about his sister was that she never pried. If he wanted to tell her something, she would listen, but she never nagged unless it was something important. While Damian was too curious for his own good at times.

They went to school and Bella wasted no time in stealing Mikes attention and asking him to the dance at lunch. Right in front of Jessica and their group of friends, Mike blushed hotly and said yes. Lauren chose that moment to bat her eyelashes at Damian.

“So, Damian, you want to go to the dance with me?” he looked up from his plate of pasta and made a noncommitted noise. Lauren looked offended before launching into a scathing attack.

“What, think you’re too good for me? I’ve noticed no other girls are asking you, you should feel grateful I’m asking you at all!” Swallowing the boy wiped his mouth on a napkin and stood up.

“Honey let me stop you there,” her mouth snapped closed at his cold tone. “One, you haven’t seen any other girls ask me because unlike you they aren’t massive attention whores who need every bodies eye on them, two no I don’t have to feel grateful, you’re not the grand prize you think you are. And three, while yes, I am too good for you, I am also too gay,” with that he flaunted off to biology.


End file.
